


Not Your Tony

by Alex_In_ScienceLand



Series: Snack Fics! [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Jealousy, M/M, Snack Fic!, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, warning to Stony fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_In_ScienceLand/pseuds/Alex_In_ScienceLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up in another person's bed..<br/>It's not his fault he woke up in another universe!</p><p>Frostiron Tony wakes up in a Stony universe. He just wants to go home. Steve is making that very difficult for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brain rebooting in process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who are waiting for the God Father!  
> I just needed a practice sort of fic. to unwind.  
> I'm calling them Snack Fics; not neatly wrapped up, hand wavey, experimental.  
> I'm not backing out from God Father! though I'll be focusing on Berlin from now.  
> so..uh...don't verbally or mentally mug me please.  
> *guiltily hunches up in a cardboard box*

Tony woke to JARVIS's familiar drone on weather reports and other unnecessary information.

_like hot chocolate_

_-wha?_

_lacking in nutrition but still comforting_

He shook away the inexplicable input of his not-quite-awake brain.  
His brain tended to that- the skipping down the thought train two compartments at a time and then kicking the train off the rails to let it tumble down in to the cavern of lost memories, leaving Tony perplexedly wondering how he got from there to here.

_there are few people. however, who, if you told them a result, would be able to evolve from their own inner consciousness what steps were which led up to that result._

_no, shut up, you're quoting from Sherlock Holmes again, we haven't done that since boarding school. what are you supposed to mean by that anyway-_

Aaaand, he's arguing with himself again. he needs to be fully awake before he develops DID.

_yeah, but Hulk is cool_

_shut up, you're doing the train demolishing thing again and we're not-_ I'm _not supposed to be talking to you. myself. dammit._

Tony groaned as he jerked upright to a sitting position.

He frowned at the empty pillow next to his.

And frowned some more.

He didn't know why Loki's pillow suddenly seemed so offensive, as it was common for the god to be up first and to head to the kitchen to prepare Tony's coffee and help the team with making breakfast, but something sort of seemed _off_.  
In fact, the whole room seemed somewhat off.  
It was as if he'd woken up in someone else's bed room.  
After sleepily and confusedly expressing his discontent at Loki's pillow for another minute, Tony swung his legs off the bed to go find it's owner, shrugging the feeling off as Jamais vu.

 

XXX

 

Tony zombie-shuffled in to the shared kitchen with a mumbled, "morn'n", and grabbed the coffee mug shoved under his nose out of habit.

He paused when his brain alerted him that the hand now letting go of his coffee mug did not match that of one Loki Laufeyson, access denied?  
Tony shook off the weird thought process of hand scanning and security measures and instead looked up at the arm attached to the hand, to the broad chest and finally to the sunshine smile of a happy super soldier.

"Uh…”

Why was Steve offering him coffee? that was Loki’s job.  
Tony glanced around to find the god in question leaning on the counter, sipping tea.  
Who, oddly, averted his gaze.  
Something weird was going on. His brain automatically scrambled around to find out what he screwed up this time.  
He couldn't come up with any reason why Loki would give him the silent treatment and even less with why cap would be all smiley and.. and glowing. God, he needed coffee for this.

“Thanks.”

He muttered before chugging down his elixir of life.  
Tony was startled to find it was made exactly the way he liked. How the hell did Steve know his - very specific - coffee preference?  
Oh right, he thought as the caffeine kicked in, Loki must’ve made it and passed it to Steve who was acting all weird and gooey and jeez why was he chuckling like that? It was so un-Steve like, it was starting to give him creeps.

“Wake up and have breakfast, Tony.”

Tony froze as Steve - Captain fucking America Steve - planted a chaste kiss on his mouth.  
Despite the healthy dose of holy brain stimulant, his brain short circuited because What The Fuck?! that wasn’t a thing between friends so why the hell was _Steve_ , of all glorious bipeds with a face, _kissing_ him?  
And more importantly, why hasn’t Loki shred him in to grade A++ American mince meat yet? Not that he wanted Steve reduced to enhanced super gunk of meat, no, Steve was his friend, and friends didn't _kiss_ their friends on the _lips_! Or maybe it was a Brooklyn thing? or a 1930's thing?  
Had he missed something in history class? Would they even teach that sort of thing in history class? I mean, he would've concentrated a lot better if he had-

“Tony? Tony, are you alright?”

He blinked to focus on Steve’s worried face.

“Tell me you aren’t mind blown with a kiss, Juliet. you two’ve been ‘fonduing’ shamelessly for months.”  
Clint snarked, but there was also concern in his eyes.

Wait, months?

“Uh…yeah. right. Lokes, a moment please?”  
Without looking back to see if the god was following, Tony strode out of the madness ensuing in his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know, hasty, short chapter, unrefined and all.  
> but Snack fics are allowed to do that.  
> yes they are. you're supposed to read them with damp popcorn and equally damp expectation.  
> look, sorry, but i'm a young growing sprout of an author. if authors are wine, then I'm the stinky grapes someone just stepped on! Not Tasty.  
> I'm ranting. sorry. did i mention I was sleep deprived? that's when the babbling monster comes out.  
> no, _shut up_ , Alex. people don't need to know about your insanity.  
> *hunches in to cardboard box and tapes it shut*


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's been so long. But I'm'na finish this mother fucker. I bloody swear.

Tony Stark was a delightfully confusing individual. From the first Time they met, Tony had never ceased to amaze him with his strange bouts of hospitality and poorly concealed heart of gold. It was quite unfortunate that one of Tony Stark’s mysterious behaviours and proclivities that Loki had yet to understand was his adoration towards the insufferable Captain America.  
It was baffling and painfully demoralising. Anthony deserved better. Better than the mule headed Captain, and better than.. well, better than Loki. But no matter how often he told himself that even if Anthony were to terminate his relationship with Rogers, it would not better his own chances with the brilliant mechanic, it still hurt to see another man take everything he yearned for.

He was startled out of his reverie when the subject of his amorous desires addressed him with a bastardisation of his name. Loki had long given up on trying to be offended by those.  
The room stared, silent and confused at the door in which Tony had disappeared to, before Loki remembered that his presence had been requested, and hurried out to follow him.

As soon as he was out of super soldier hearing range, Tony rounded on Loki.  
“What the Hell happened there? Is this a prank? Because if it is, you’re so in trouble, mister. Don’t look so innocent!”  
Loki, for his part, looked equally confused as he stared at the little mortal poking at his chest.  
“What-?”  
He stuttered inarticulately, flustered at both Tony’s actions and his proximity.

Wide brown eyes stared up at him from a distance a little closer than Loki was used to.  
“This.. this isn’t funny Loki. Stop it.”  
Tony sounded scared, and the sound of it made Loki’s heart clench. He had to keep himself calm, for Tony’s sake.

“Anthony, I do not understand. What troubles you?”  
“What troubles me?! Steve _kissed_ me, Loki! On the lips! Why doesn’t that bother you?”

 _Of course it bothers me. It always bothers me._ Loki swallowed the bitter thought. _Question is, why does it bother you?_  
“Tony, why would you be troubled by a kiss from your.. ah, lover?”  
He has to make an effort not to utter the word bitterly. Tony’s panicked look distracts him, pulling up his own heart rate.  
“Loki, you’re my.. don’t you remember? What’s happening? I’m- I’m dreaming. This has to be some sick new nightmare.”  
Loki tried to placate the genius but froze when Tony scrambles to pull his sleeve up.  
There a rune etched into his skin just below his wrist. Loki recognised his signature, his seidr woven into it.  
Tony was tracing it in an obvious attempt to ground himself.  
And it dawned on him.  
An obvious answer to the puzzle.

“You’re from another universe”  
Loki choked out.  
Tony looked up in dawning horror.  
Fate had to be so cruel as to present him with what could be in another world, and what would never be in this one.

XXX

Parallel universe. He was in another universe. Where Loki wasn’t _his_ Loki, and Steve was together with Tony.  
Questions of _‘how’_ is overshadowed by the apprehension of _‘how do I go home?’_.  
Everything in this universe is upside-down, and he just wants to go home.  
Tony clung to Loki in sudden panic, seeking the familiar comfort from the technically-stranger, and Loki gave it to him.  
Embrace, equally warm and loving, but not by _his Loki_.

“Hush, we’ll get you home. We’ll find a way.”

Loki promised, and that was what finally calmed Tony down. Loki keeps his promises, and Tony knows it. Trusts him.

The moment is broken by the sharp, accusatory voice of Captain America.

“What are you doing?”

Tony winced. He wasn’t ready for this.  
Loki’s arms tensed around him, but he does not offer an explanation.  
Tony inconspicuously wiped his tears - when had that happened? - against the god’s soft green tunic. He was relatively composed when he pulled from Loki’s embrace to face Steve.

“I’m not from this universe. I have to get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be thankful if mistakes are pointed out :D


End file.
